batman vs afmghost
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: afmghost hate evil sans ik were right its weird


batman vs afmghost

one day afmghost was on his laptoo looking on fanfiction thats the site ure on btw

afmghost found new story evil story of sans he read desc and said woah this sound pretty scarey

bur afgmghost was fucking idiot who cant read so he aaid wait wheres the pictures he got very angry because he still read picture books im reading the books without picture so im smarter than him afmghost got so piss off and go to review he say this story is stupid than read baby books

NEXT DAY

batman on his batmobie driving to macdonala and robin called him

"sup" sayed batman "DONT TALK WHILE DRIVING YOU IDIOT" robin "ok sorry" batman "its ok" robin "hey i was on fanfiction and a fucking noob who can't spell said evil story of sans stupid wtf" robin "lol" batman "im not jokeing" robin "WHAT" batman and he drived to fanfiction

he said to fanfiction factory man hey whos the noob named afmghost that said its stupid fanfiction said oh its afmghost batman said thanks then went afmghost

FINAL BATLE

batman said rember this guy dosent like sans he pretty scary

batman said WAIT I CANT FIGHT YET

next day

batman got his friend then they redy to fught

FINAL BATLE

batman droved to afmghost then say hehmy ppen door

afmghost is baby so he didemt undersand batman jump in window

afmghost said BATMAN U ARE STUPID

batmans feelings where very hurt and he faldowb pain batman cough blood and say jis friends please help and die

FRIENDS SCREAM NOOOO HE KILLED BATMAN THATS IT

"LOL BATMANS STUPID" said afmghost

batmans funeral

robin give speech "batman was veey nice and smart hero we mustsave him and get afmghost who kill batman"

FINAL BATLE

robin got earbuds on and said ok i might be ok he see afmghost robin called afmghost fucking idiot afmghost too fucking idiot to underdasnd so he take of earbud and say robin u fucking stupid robins feelings were very hurt and cough blood die

robin funeral

NOOOOOO said DR FACILIER FROM PRINCESS AND FROG DISNEY LIGHT YAGMI FROM DEATH NOOE PHOENIX WRIGHT FROM PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY IRON MAN FROM LEGO MARVEL THE JOKER FROM LEGO BATMAN 2 ED AND SPIKE FROM COWBOY BEBOP EVERY KINMOZA CHARACTER RYU FROM STREET FIGHTER SCORPION FROM MORTAL KOMBAT QUASEYMODO FROM HUNCHBACK OF NOT DAMN DISNEY AND OTHER FEIENDS dr facilier get ready and he know how to trick idiot he got voodoo ready drag him to hell ARE U READYYYY said dr faclier vodos draged afmghost but then afmghost said are u ready is stupid "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT" said vodo dols "i disnt dr faclier tod me to sorry" ARE YOU READY THEY DRAG DR FAVLER TO HELL NOOO NOOO DR FACLIER DIED HE LOOKED COOL

dr faclier funeral

quaseymodo gave speech "dr facilier my facorite disney vilan he pooke d cool" then they go back fight

FINAL BATLE

then they said guys we have to be careful look dr faclier die "but im girl not guy" said ed "sry" said they THEN THEY FIGHT AFMGHOST quaseymodo got ready to fight then afmghost sayed quasey youry dumby QUASEYMODO DIED HIS FEELINGS HURT and NOOOOO

quaseymodo funeral

"idk what to say" sayed ed

then joker come out he said why did chicken cross road because POO on house afmghost said your not funny JOKERS DEELINGS WERE HURT AND HE DIED

joker funeral

"jokers better than batman" said scorpion and they go back fight

FINAL BATTLE

scorpion and ryu team up and afmghost said FIGHTING GAMES SUCK ryu died his feeling hurt but scorpion not

"what" said afmghost "IM ALREDY DED BITCH" said scorpion ahd then afmghost got into robot oh shit this fot real scorpion said guys we need to think of plan then i made the kinmoza characters and cowboy bebop characters go home because i dont want rhem to get kiled iron man said hey im robot too "OH SHIT" said afmghost and he fight iron man in costume iron man said im tired go back home scorpion sayed yeah me too then just light and afmghost afmghost said ur dumb but light nows he smart so he not died wait what afmghost panick light write afmghost name on his phone afmghost said NO IM SORRRYYYH light said ok then afmghost change rebiew and said its awesome story

THE END


End file.
